


The Greatest Mistake

by Screaming_girl8



Category: Hunter X Hunter
Genre: Abandonment, Angst with a Happy Ending, Denial, Fluff and Angst, Forgiveness, Friends to Lovers, Friendship, Implied/Referenced Character Death, Jealousy, Love Confessions, Multi, Post-Dark Continent Arc, Revenge, Yaoi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-02-17
Updated: 2017-03-28
Packaged: 2018-09-25 04:03:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 7,955
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9801842
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Screaming_girl8/pseuds/Screaming_girl8
Summary: (Hello there! I am newbie here,and i am not confident on my skills,i just write for my love of this anime and of course,for my most favorite pairing,LEOPIKA :) Forgive me,if you find it awful or my grammar is incorrect,please don't be so harsh on giving your opinions guys.Thank you very much!)Two years have passed since the horrible escapade to the Dark Continent,where Kurapika and Leorio were aboard as the new members of the Zodiacs,replacing Ging Freecs,the father of their friend,Gon,and the mysterious Pariston Hill whom they did not knew whether he's a foe or a friend.He had his clan's eyes back,he defeated the troupe,and killed it's leader,Chrollo Lucifer.But Kurapika felt so empty,he detached himself from his friends,and to a certain man whom he really cared so much.He was determined to find them again,but things have changed greatly for two years.Is it too late for Kurapika to return?Especially now he received a wedding invitation,he gasped in horror when he read whose wedding he was invited to,it's Leorio's.





	1. Realization and Longing

It was late in the evening,when Kurapika returned to his apartment.He reclaimed the eyes of his people and now he felt so lost,and empty.He pinned the knob of his door,and carefully searching for the switch.Suddenly the room was lit,but his eyes were still vacant,searching for something...or someone...

He gazed at the shrine which he set for his clan's eyes,they were sealed in jars,and for ordinary people,naturally,it would creep them out,especially when those eyes were as red as blood,it almost looks like,they were killed not too long ago,but yesterday.For Kurapika,he felt like he was being mocked,he felt irked,and ridiculous at the same time,because he knew he doesn't make sense.Or was his irritation came from the idea of missing a certain person,a man he so shamelessly pushed away when he was begging him to let him stay?A certain annoying doctor-to be who always calling him even in the ungodly hours only to be met by a dial tone and his indifference?A man who he didn't think would actually gave up on him..not that he resented him for it,because he was the one who pushed him away,but he selfishly hoped that Leorio would stay...but he didn't.

He plopped down to his bed and stared into the ceiling,as if the answers are written there,and would magically give him options.But deep down,he knew what he should do,but he doesn't have guts to do it,because he is afraid of his friends rejecting him,and the most terrifying thing that would ever happen is to see the hatred through Leorio's eyes.

He knows that he's being so wussy,and he's lacking confidence.But then he remembered the faces of his friends,the kind and compassionate Gon,the smart and clever Killua,and the man that makes his heart accelerates into a tremendous speed that he couldn't breathe...a man who never left him,who understands him,even his silence and selfishness..The man who owns his heart,it's Leorio.

A smile curled on his lip,he is determined,he would find them and he would do everything for him to be part of their lives again,it doesn't matter how long it's gonna take,he would persevere,he would endure,he deserves that after all for being a jerk and abandoning them when they needed him..and most of all, he would sacrifice everything and stop at nothing to win Leorio back. He mentally swore that in pledge and with passion,until he was adrift to the land of dreams.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello! You can give me your opinion bout this chapter,please be kind to me.Thanks!


	2. Wedding Invitation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kurapika now driven with such passion and longing,he is set to find Leorio and his other younger friends,Killua and Gon.But an invitation shattered his hope and a familiar pain began to enveloped his heart.Will he going to pursue the love of his life and risk everything just to be with him?or would he just walk away and forget everything?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm very sorry for the delayed update,I've been very busy these days with school papers piling on my desk.I apologize if you find many grammatical errors here,I just write because I love this series as I wait for the manga update for the dark continent arc.Thank you so much for your understanding.

The sun is still yet to rise,but Kurapika is already awake.He felt motivated,and very excited to meet his friends,but he also feels nervous and scared at the same time,what if they won't like him there?If his presence is no longer needed?What if Leorio won't feel the same way and has moved on already,got a girlfriend or perhaps,he already got married?He was terrified of his own thoughts so he forced himself not to think of those again,he sighed.How he wish,he could undone everything but he knew it was a wistful thinking,he must gather his courage and to face the repercussions of his wrong decisions,he should not falter,not now,that he already knew that he still have home, and his home is Leorio,because home is where your heart is,as proverbs would say.

He was yanked from his trail of thoughts when he heard simultaneous knocking at his door,he frowns,and gazes at his watch,it's still early to receive guests.Cautiously he careened over the door,activating his zetsu and his gyo,for precaution,as the cold and blood stained chains gripped his hands once again.

He slowly opens his door,this time he activated his En,searching for enemies lurking nearby,but he hasn't found one.But was surprised when he saw Senritsu,eyeing him with concern but with a small smile is visible on her face.He relaxed and deactivated his En.

"Why are you here this early,Senritsu?and how did you know i'm back?" Kurapika asked wondering how his friend learned his whereabouts.Senritsu was now a very beautiful and classy woman,she had regained her original form when they fought together in the Dark Continent where she found the Dark Sonata,a forbidden piece that she sworn to destroy.The very piece that had ruined and deformed her body.After destroying it with her own nen,and new developed power technique,she diverted to her original form as Kurapika,Leorio and other hunters watched in total awe and fascination.

From once bald lady she was once were,Now,she have a long and beautiful brunette hair,her eyes were big and gorgeously emerald like in color.She have a fair skin and to their astonishment,The real Senritsu isn't short,she was rather tall for a lady as a matter of fact.But it suits her.She has this look in her eyes that requires every beings to think before they speak,in short,her calm but strong features speaks authority.And that's true anyway,that's why she is now a two-star black list hunter.Her reputation is widely known in the world.

"I have my ways,i'm also a hunter,remember?",Senritsu answered in her ever hushed and polite tone.

Kurapika smiles and invites her inside.Senritsu lowered herself onto a couch,feeling at home at last.

"Do you like coffee or a tea?I am sorry,i don't have much,you should give me a call before hand so i can prepare."

"Apologies,Kurapika,I wanted to surprise you, i don't mean to trouble you or anything.",Senritsu replied,quite abashed.

Kurapika chortles and waves his hands,telling her it's alright.She beams in relief.

The Kurta remembered Senritsu's obsession of tea,so he picked the oolong to go with biscuits,he was grateful that he bought this yesterday or he doesn't have anything to feed his guest.

"Thank you."Senritsu said,getting her cup of tea from Kurapika's hands.

Kurapika then sits comfortably across his friend.He sipped his coffee,the aroma and the richness of it is bringing him to the past where Leorio was there,when they foolishly arguing over a trivial matter over a cup of coffee and sweets.

"Kurapika?are you okay?" Senritsu asked,worried.

That's when the blonde realized he drifted again,he gave his friend an apologetic smile.Senritsu knew very well what's on the Kurta's mind,she's sure that he's thinking about Leorio and all the chances he threw away because of his pride.

"I understand.You're missing him,don't you?",Senritsu confronted Kurapika.

Shocked by the sudden question,Kurapika blinks,unsure of what to reply,his heart races.

"Who?" he denied.

Senritsu arches her brows at Kurapika,daring him to lie.The blonde could only bit his lips and smile sheepishly.

"Okay,I do.Happy now?"Kurapika confessed,pretending to be irked,but he couldn't fooled Senritsu,she can read people's mind and feelings just by listening to their heartbeats.

"You know you cannot lie to me,your antics won't work,you know that." Senritsu teases before she make a long sip of her tea.

Kurapika snorted,he was caught,there's no point of hiding things to Senritsu,she would discover them eventually and she can see through her just like Leorio.

Again,a pang assaulted his poor heart,he really misses him.

"So,back to my question,Senritsu why are you here?" Kurapika asked.

Senritsu put down her cup onto the table and answered,"I just came here to give you this."

She give him an envelope,Kurapika gives his friend a questioning look.

"Don't ask,just open it.",Senritsu nudged at him.

Kurapika felt uneasy suddenly,there's something with Senritsu's tone of voice that made him nervous.

He felt like he won't be happy if he found out what the envelope was all about.

He grudgingly opens it,and with trembling hands,he saw an invitation....

His face registers a great surprise and horror when he read it.....

 

He was invited to Leorio's wedding.....

His heart sank in despair and heart ache.

How could this happen? he mused as he forced himself not to cry,not in front of Senritsu....

 

But when their eyes met...  
He saw a pity evident on her eyes,and understanding as well as sympathy.

 

and his pathetic attempt of restraining himself to cry was proven useless as he weakly falls on his knees and weeps miserably.


	3. The Uninvited guests

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kurapika's world seemed to stopped when he heard about Leorio's wedding.He desperately begging to every gods or deities to make it unreal,but the sadness through Senritsu's eyes are painfully enough as a proof.Would he let it be or would he find a way to get back Leorio until it's not too late?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I was overwhelmed with your feedback,i was unworthy,really...I can't thank you enough for appreciating my junk,and it really makes me happy.Arigato minna san ^^

Leorio stood silently beside his patient's bed,he felt relieved that the child survived the long operation and he was quite satisfied of his performance.Thanks to Cheadle for sticking up with him even though sometimes he was having an urge to walked out from her endless nagging that she seems to be so fond of,which merely focusing on his measly mistakes,Cheadle even went overboard that she starts meddling to his love life and bossing him of what suits are the best,what neckties he should wear and so on.But despite all of this,he was grateful because he improved a lot because of her,he is more confident,and passionate of his job,making him one of the World's renowned doctor even if he was just graduated not too long ago.Some would say it was because of his earned popularity when he was almost elected as the Chairman of the Hunter association,but he worked hard to proved his doubters that they were wrong,that he was capable,that he was really destined to be a doctor.

He left the room with smile on his lips,finally he could make use of the break.People greets him,nurses and the staff,he responses enthusiastically.He now owned a hospital,his dreams realized.It's a hospital for kids,he got a loan from his license card and make an investments from real estate,farming and even technology.Most of his generous sponsors are hunters too.Friends and colleagues who trusted him,who believes in him.Some of them were Morel,Knov and even Ging Freecs,the father of his younger friend,Gon.It really gave him a shock when he learned that the infamous hunter donated a great sum to his bank account,they were not in good terms,especially after he punched the guy at the Hunter's election forum,annoyed and furious that the bastard didn't care if his son was dying or in pain.So receiving a donation from Ging Freecs was unexpected,so he reluctantly asked Gon for his number and gave him a call,thanking him for generosity,but Ging answered it wasn't a big deal,and it was a thank-you-gift for looking after his son,and acting like his real father,something that the famous hunter failed to do.After that call,he had a new impression about Ging Freecs,he thought he wasn't that bad after all.

He reached his office and seated on his chair,rocking it and close his eyes.He misses his friends,wondering how they have been.It's been three months since He and his younger friends met in YorkNew City.He had been pre-occupied of his job since then.Then a figure popped up to his mind,a blonde young man,whose eyes were deeply blue in color,but when anger takes place,his eyes turned into scarlet.He never told Kurapika this,but he loved how red those orbs are,pulling him to that eternal abyss without restraining back.Something about his scarlet eyes invokes such emotions that he couldn't figure out why.  
Suddenly,his heart twinged in pain as the unwanted memory filled his mind....something that he wishes to be undone.....

Flashback......

Kurapika stared at Leorio with his cold and distant eyes.It makes Leorio's heart screamed in indescribable pain and he wanted to punch this guy who's treating him like he was the most insignificant person in the world....

unworthy of his love...

nor affection....

even his friendship...

"Why?" was all Leorio could muster,he didn't understand where he even got the courage to confront Kurapika after what he told him...but he desperately wanted to know why.

"I don't need you and i never will.Stop following me,stop calling me,just disappear from my life,that's what i want." Kurapika answered flatly,his cold eyes penetrating Leorio and it's killing him...

"You're lying...you don't need to do this Kurapika,you don't need to push people away who cares for you because of your goddamn revenge!" Leorio yelled,his heart hammering from his chest,unwilling to accept the fact,that he was nothing to the person he loved...

"You're right,i am practically just living because of my revenge.I don't live for anyone else.Thank you for everything you've done to me,but this is where we end this." Kurapika asked nonchalantly.

Leorio's breath was caught in his throat,Kurapika turned his back to him,leaving him behind...

as the rain starts to pour,and Leorio was still standing in the road,getting his head around the fact that Kurapika left him for good...he clutched his heart and began to sobbed,ignoring the attention now he was getting from people who were walking past him,but he didn't care,what he just knew,was that he was been ABANDONED...

End of flashback

Leorio sighed in frustration,this is what he hated about breaks,he couldn't help himself but to think of Kurapika again,the very same person whom he loved but left him without looking back.He feels the anger surges on his chest,but he couldn't deny the fact that he's still into him even after he left him.

 

\-------------

Meanwhile.............

 

Alluka sits comfortably as she sips her chocolate drink,ignoring her surroundings or the fact that there's a brawl just in front of her,she gave them her boring look,she was so used of this childish tiff between his brother Killua and his best friend Gon.

"Baka!Who goes to the amusement park with their fishing rod to catch a fish?Really,you're embarrassing me." Killua yelled in disbelief.

"Yeah!I'm stupid,but nothing is even more stupid than to spent 10 million jenny only for a chocorobots!" Gon retorted.

"It was my money to spend,not yours,so i can do anything about it and you have no say about that!" Killua flared,eyes turning as cat-like every minute.

"and it was my hobby too!You don't have a say about it!If you're embarrassed being around me,then stop insisting that you cannot go alone without me!" Gon snapped back.

It was Alluka's turn to smile,Killua was taken aback by Gon's statement and suddenly,he blushes.Alluka giggles and Killua glared at her which she only ignore,while Gon was still unaware of the redness of Killua's face because of what he said.

"Baka!I only said that because i didn't want you to be here alone while I and Alluka were outside and enjoying ourselves." Killua denied,hoping that Gon would not notice the blush on his face.

"But nii-san,didn't you told me that you wanted Gon to come,and you also said it's gonna be more fun!" Alluka teases playfully,now Killua and Gon both blushed furiously.

"Stop lying Alluka,i never said that..I-uhm--never mind,This is stupid." Killua stutters and made his way out before the conversation goes more awkward than it already had.

Silence befell them three,Gon pretended that he was still angry but his heart slamming madly from his chest,Alluka grinned when she saw how foolish these two were when it comes to their feelings.She might be younger than them but she knew better.

They tensed up when they felt a familiar eerie auras just behind their closed door,Gon and Killua looked at each other and activated their En.Alluka learned Nen too and Bisky was her mentor,she activated her In as nanika appeared beside her.

 

Then they were terrified when the windows of their apartment shattered into pieces as the uninvited guests walked over.

"Long time no see,Kil,Alluka." Illumi greets them with his creepy smile.

Gon was alerted when Hisoka appeared behind Illumi.

"My,my precious prey,you have grown a great deal which makes you more appetizing.♠" Hisoka said while licking his lips.

"What are you freaks doing here?" Killua asked,hiding his fear.

"That's very rude of you Kil.Won't you give us something to drink first as welcoming your guests?" Illumi said acting like he was hurt.But his face was as neutral as ever.

"You are no guests."Gon replied,eyes focusing on Hisoka and Illumi.

"Perhaps,but believe me,we have something that you might want to find out.♠" Hisoka answered teasingly.

"and what is that?" Gon asked half-curious and suspiciously.

 

Hisoka and Illumi looked at each other and an eerie grin crept to their faces,it sent shivers to Gon,Killua and Alluka's spine...

 

"Do you know anything about enchantress?"

The three of them glanced each other,clueless of what that word even means..

"We don't,what about it?" Killua replied flatly.

"Well,you must learn about her,for it concerns your friend.." Illumi answered coldly.

Gon and Killua became more interested and nervous about the information.

"Who's friend?" Gon managed to ask even if he felt his skin crawls in fear.

 

"Leorio.♠" Hisoka answered and grinned at them maliciously.


	4. Chapter 4:The Enchantress and Indifference

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Intrigued and worried about Hisoka and Illumi's information about the said "Enchantress" that might endanger their friend,Leorio,they were forced to joined their hunt,as Kurapika entered the room,his eyes were in deep shade of scarlet,while Senritsu stood closely by his side,alarmed by Kurapika's growing malice towards the Enchantress,that the freaking duo has told Gon and Killua of.As they embark on a new journey,are they able to rescue Leorio or are they only trapping themselves into a sinister and inevitable fate?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Right,again i apologized guys for the delay,I'm so busy with the final exam and so much stuff has been happening lately.So,this is for you,thanks for the comments and kudos,i'm glad that you're enjoying the story.

When Hisoka mentioned Leorio's name,a shiver went to Gon's spine as he imagines the possible situation that his dear friend is currently in.His stomach churns in anxiety.Hisoka watches his prey with an amused smile,it's been two long years since he saw Gon.He was been so obsessed of chasing Chrollo and the remaining troupe members to the point that He and Kurapika almost killed each other.He always feel that ecstasy when remembering how Kurapika glared at him in malevolence,Dark crimson eyes glowering at him,makes his lower part tingles in excitement,but he sorely calmed and convinced himself that it wasn't still the right time,the Kurta hasn't reached his full potential yet.That's why he briskly left the place with the help of his tricks,as Kurapika searched for him,eyes flashing red in revulsion.

A vicious smile formed on his lips,while Illumi lowered himself onto a couch comfortably as he crosses his knees,eyeing the younger ones with his dark emotionless eyes.Killua instinctively put Alluka behind him when Illumi glanced at their direction,his crazy of a brother gives them an eerie smile.

They were snapped of their own dilemmas as Kurapika entered the room,eyes blazing scarlet,his cold chains are gripping his fingers in fright,while Senritsu stood closely beside him,eyeing the blonde with concern and dread.Senritsu knew Kurapika too well,the kurta might be smart,but he acts so recklessly when he let the emotion get the better of him.

 

"Kurapika!",Gon and Killua called in unison,flabbergasted.

 

But Kurapika didn't hear them,his eyes solely focuses on Hisoka,the bastard,who killed most of the troupe members,the jerk who ruined his plan,his ego was badly hurt,if Hisoka thinks that killing the spiders means helping him,then he's an idiot.He doesn't need someone to go in killing spree for him,that reason only insults him,and his resolve.He clenches his fists,chains cold in his hand,starving for blood.

 

"My,my,such hatred my friend.Should'nt you be grateful that i killed the spiders for you?♠",Hisoka said grinning.

Kurapika flared,"Damn you,I didn't asked for your help,i can do that myself,but you selfishly wiped them out for your stupid game!",he said,bitterness dripping in his voice.

 

Gon and Killua exchanged glances,Hisoka killed the members of the troupe?But Why?

 

"Apologies Kurapika,but you should be thankful that i left Chrollo for you to kill,and he's my prey.See?I'm being generous.♠",Hisoka replied,still grinning at Kurapika,that irks the kurta in no end.

 

Swiftly,Kurapika unleashed his chain and pointed his judgment chain at Hisoka's chin,it draws blood because of it's sharp edge,his eyes glowing scarlet as his rage slid through his veins.Gon and Killua held their breaths,Alluka trembled in fear,Illumi sighed as if he was bored while Senritsu gets her flute.Hisoka eyed Kurapika evilly,daring him to attack.

 

But then,a beautiful and soothing melody just filled the room,and have reached their ears,as they were transported into a different realm,Hisoka blinks in surprise,Illumi perks up in confusion,as Alluka beams in delight as she looks around,Gon and Killua are mesmerized by the scenery,a golden field with blossoming flowers,huge trees,and colorful butterflies swarm the area.Kurapika's eyes return to normal,as he searches for Senritsu,when his eyes find her,he gives him a grateful smile,for the hundredth time since they became friends,Senritsu saved him from his foolishness again.Senritsu winks at him in return,a signal of acceptance and forgiveness.

 

When the tension started to allay,Kurapika decided to forget his own grudge towards the magician for a moment,he was being reckless,Had he fought Hisoka,he would risk his friends' lives in return,he was lucky that Senritsu tagged along and snapped him out of his stupidity or there would be an unnecessary bloodshed.

Kurapika's face reddened in shame,he finally noticed his friends,he lowered his gaze in embarrassment as he bit his lip,this was why Leorio left him,he's selfish.Senritsu tapped his shoulder,he looked up,Senritsu's smiling at him,telling him it's alright,that he has to be brave,in order to regain his precious friends.

He mouthed thanks to the music hunter,as he slowly turns to face his comrades.His heart is pounding hard and loud on his chest,his hands are shaking and sweating in trepidation.He swallows the lump on his throat before he managed to utter a word.

 

"H-hi.",Kurapika stutters awkwardly.Gon and Killua looks at him,their expressions are neutral,and frightening cold.His heart aches in indifference that his younger friends are showing him,he should have known better,but nothing could prepare him enough for this.

 

Alluka's the one who breaks the silence and greets him with a smile.

 

"Hello,are you Kurapika?",Alluka asked beaming.

Kurapika knew Alluka as Killua's younger sister,and he learned about her abilities as well,and how she healed and saved Gon.Guilt splintered through him,recalling what a jerk he had been to his friends,ignoring them,even they needed his presence.He coldly dismissed them,putting them aside.He recoils in shame.

 

With difficulty,Kurapika answered,"Yes,I am.You must be Alluka.It's nice meeting you finally.",he forced a smile.

 

"Nice meeting You too,my brother and Gon talked about you sometimes,but i haven't seen you not even once,until now.Where have you been?Leorio san----",Alluka's sentence was cut short when Killua put his hand on her mouth,shutting her up.Alluka is about to protest when she saw the seriousness through her brother's eyes,she reluctantly yielded.

Kurapika is itching to know what must be Alluka is about to say about Leorio but decided not to pursue the matter right now,because things are not yet okay between him and his friends.

 

Illumi was being impatient,he cleared his throat to get their attention.And he succeeded.

"About the issue on hand,the enchantress,like what Hisoka just told you about recently before this circus started,it concerns your friend,Leorio,and we thought,you're up to the hunt because well,he's your friend,we're only up to this game because it's business,Hisoka on the other hand,it's a game,",Illumi said indolently.

 

"Where did you get the information about the enchantress,and what exactly that means?Is she a witch?",Killua asked.

"You can say that,what we gathered was,she's dangerously powerful.She can cast spells and curses,your dear friend might be her victim too.",Illumi answered flatly.

 

That statement makes Kurapika shudders in fear,what kind of enemy they are about to face?and how about Leorio?Is he doing well?His heart throbs.

 

"It is your choice,if you're gonna join us to this hunt or not.Either way,we're going to kill the witch but we are not going to rescue Leorio,he's not our priority you know.♠",Hisoka stressed the word,"Priority",as if he's slapping it to their faces.He grimaces in aversion,he swear he's going to kill this clown right now if it weren't for his friends,he bit his lip so hard that it bleeds.

 

"Cute...",Hisoka mutters softly to himself.

 

Gon and Killua thinks hard,debating among themselves if they're going to trust these freaks or not,but they sensed some truth behind their words,and they justified it with a reason that these duo won't dropped by just to tease or toy with them,and Killua knowing his brother,he meant business.They looked at each other and nodded in agreement.

 

"We will join you.But no killing and manipulating civilians.",Gon said with warning,he learned from Morel about these freaks have done when Killua escaped with Alluka to heal him,the two of them murdered innocent people and Illumi made a soldier using his needles.

 

"Okay.♠",Hisoka replied casually.Illumi conceded as well.

 

"How about you?are you going with us?",Killua asks Kurapika,the blonde blinks in surprise....

 

"Yes,,,i will....",He stammers,still shocked that Killua talked to him,he glances at Gon,he's not looking at him,his heart twinges in pain,but he knows he must endure.....and hopefully,he still stand a chance for a new life with them,with LEORIO.

 

They started to devise their hunt of the enchantress,Kurapika is trying hard to pull himself together,whisking the emotions that is beginning to overwhelm him,it's not the right time to be upset,he must clear his mind,he must put aside his weaknesses,Senritsu senses his discomfort that's why she squeezes his hand,comforting him,supplying him strength,he gives her a weak smile.

 

The drizzle outside the window became a heavy rain and it started to peppered the ground,as his colleagues plan earnestly,Kurapika drowns deeply to his own sadness,his heart heavy as the rain.He wishes hopelessly for Leorio's presence,but he knew he won't be there instead he was only met by emptiness and indifference,now he knew,what Leorio might felt when he pushed him away,Kurapika smiles despite of himself,he embraces the cold and the sadness that he's feeling right now because he believes,he deserves it.


	5. Chasing Ghosts and Conspiracy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gathered in an unexpected circumstance,all were driven with opposing motives,Kurapika along with his friends,accompanied with two infamous assassins,Hisoka and Illumi depart to hunt for the enchantress and to rescue Leorio.But unbeknownst to them,there's more about the enchantress that they missed,and the significant role she's playing in Leorio's life and how the hunt might affect every relationship and will even caused them their lives.What lies ahead on this journey?Will Kurapika will be able to tear down the high walls which his friends built around them,or does his resolve won't be enough to make up for the long lost years that were lost forever?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello everyone!I'm glad that you like the story and i won't make any promises about my updating schedule since i am so busy with a lot of things these days,and believe me, i have the plot ready on mind it is just that,i find it hard to put it into words,i'm having writer's block.Anyway,hope you enjoy this!

It was still dawn when Kurapika and his group along with the unwanted people he despised,Hisoka and Illumi embarked to hunt for the said enchantress.His eyes blinking scarlet,as he watches the two wicked murderers sitting comfortably and dead to the world,as they returning his gaze with a sneer.He isn't stupid not to realize,that these morons just wanted to peeve him,and he won't let them have that satisfaction.He draws in breath,and calm his nerves,he looks at someone instead,and his eyes found his sleeping friends,Killua is holding Alluka,so tight,he fears the young lady might suffocate,but when he checked,Alluka is strangely at ease with that position,Kurapika thought that maybe,the child was accustomed to it,years of running from their family and their deranged of a brother would do that.His heart grips in pity and enmity towards Illumi.Then his gaze landed on Gon,sleeping so peacefully,like he was oblivious of the danger just being inside the same room with these freaks.Guilt snaked through him,he learned about what Gon had done to avenged the death of his mentor,Kite,in result,he was not to used nen for the rest of his life,he almost died if weren't for Killua and Alluka who was there to heal him.Killua even risked his life to saved Gon,and Leorio did everything that he could to help,he was almost elected as a new chairperson because of his persuasive speech that moved everybody in that conference hall.And there he was,ignoring calls and even messages he got from his friends,even Leorio,for what?For his revenge,for the sake of his fallen people.

At first,he was convincing himself,that what he was doing was right,pushing away people who were close to him was the best thing,he had no family,so the target of the retribution of his enemies were his friends.That's why he shut them out,distant himself so far that nobody can even reach him.His heart was cold,no amount of persuasion not even love are enough to thaw that ice that was surrounding his heart.And that caused him the friendship and even chance at love...he turned everything away,he's chasing ghosts of the forgotten,blood on his hands,he was forced to be heartless,that's what he thought and believed.But after reclaiming the eyes of his clan,defeating Chrollo without using his judgment chain.He decapitated his head in one hit,it was so swiftly done that even the leader of the spiders didn't have a chance to dodged it,his head bounced back onto the asphalt,his eyes were open in shock and terror.That night was awfully quiet,so bleak was their surroundings,and the only thing that gave them light was the full moon which was strangely red just above their heads.But he admits,the battle wasn't easy,he had broken ribs and fractured bones as a result,and he was too on the brink of death.Blood drenched their clothes as they prepared for their final attack.Kurapika wanted to used his judgment chain to Chrollo,but he chose to test his new technique,he learned after years of practicing with Nen.He focused his aura to his right hand,ominous red and black colors illuminated through it,his eyes blazing scarlet as he set his Hatsu on it's limits.Chrollo waited with his stupid smile,a bandit book was held by his left hand,while heinous creatures front lined to guard him,Kurapika knew Chrollo was a specialist too.He also conjured those horrid creatures.

His aura spiked dangerously,trees swaying back and forth,their ground was shaking and most of it cracked in response to his menacing power.Then he heard it.

"You asked me once,Why i kill,i'll answer you now,for i'll be sending you to the other side.I kill with no reason,their lives were meaningless,i just want Entertainment,that's all there is to it.",Chrollo said grinning.

Kurapika clenched his fists in anger,eyes flashing scarlet,his aura were mixed of red and black as it swirled through him,Chrollo continued to grinned nonchalantly,but then....

When Kurapika turned to him,Chrollo's grin faded away,his heart pounded loudly to his chest,he unconsciously stepped back in horror,his breathing became labored.For the first time in ages,he felt that emotion again----FEAR.

 

FEAR FOR HIS LIFE.

 

He wanted to ran away but his feet won't moved,and above all,his PRIDE just gotten the best of him,so he stayed,which proved his GREATEST MISTAKE.He was about to speak to taunt the Kurta but Kurapika attacked so fast,in a blink of an eye,he was decapitated.Chrollo's blood washed Kurapika's face,but he didn't even flinched,ignoring completely the stench of blood that was overpowering his senses.Instead he looked up,his hands on his sides,it was all done,he was now free,but why he was so sad,and why he felt so empty?He didn't understand.Was this what he wanted all along?To avenge the death of his people?To kill the spiders and it's leader?Then it flashed in an instant,memories he shared with his friends,Gon and Killua,the disappointed and hurt look on Leorio's face,and finally it dawned to him,his knees wobbled as he slowly fell on his knees,the truth was,he already knew the answer,he was just a coward to even admit that to himself.Years of planning,killing off people with his own hands,a dead weight was on his shoulders,he then realized it never liberated him,instead he made a bigger prison for himself,where escape was unlikely,though can achieved by a miracle or with strong will-power.

 

The indifference and the cold shoulder his friends are showing him reflects how badly his absence from their lives affected them,and it worsened his anxiety,is it even possible to break those high walls Gon,Killua,not mention Leorio built around them?Is he really capable of doing it?His resolve is lacking and he's wavering.He never realized what a coward he really was until now.

Alluka flutters her eyes open,she saw Kurapika looking so troubled.His hands clasped tightly on his lap,as he gaze intently at something,it isn't his brother Illumi nor the clown,that what she was sure of....She felt pity towards him,she learned stories about Kurapika and his obsession of revenge against the Phantom Troupe that he even neglected his own friends to fulfilled it,he didn't asked for his friends' help,something that his brother,Gon and Leorio didn't understand.She gathered her courage to speak to him,awkwardly she stammers at first and softly she called out to him.

"Kurapika-kun,Are you alright?",Alluka inquired,eyes friendly,and she's nervous as hell.

Kurapika blinks in surprise,how long did he zoned out?He glanced at his left side,there was Senritsu,still sleeping,and Gon and Killua are still dozing off as well.Hisoka and Illumi took a nap too.Only him and Alluka are awake.

"I'm fine,thanks for asking.",Kurapika answered careful not to disturb everyone who's sleeping even the bastard,Hisoka.He was taught to be well-mannered,so the clown has a benefit from it.

"You do?but it doesn't seems to me.You looked so tired and sad.",Alluka insists,lips pouting,a smile formed on the Kurta's lip,Killua's sister is so adorable and very kind.

"Maybe i am.But don't worry about me,I'll be fine,really.",Kurapika reassured the young lady.Alluka just looked at him doubtfully,she just won't let it go.He sighed.

"Right,i'm a little bit sad,happy now?",Kurapika admits,small smile planted on the corner of his lips.

"Do you know the saddest smile?That's when you are so sad and you're breaking apart,but you have to smile to fool everyone and for them not to see how broken you are,how miserable you really were.",Alluka said,eyes piercing through his soul,her words are like arrows,hitting him the hardest way.

"And who told you about that?",Kurapika asked curiously,his heart was hit severely.

"No one,i just learned it from my own experience.But Kurapika-kun,do not give up,you might be losing your confidence when my brother and Gon treated you so indifferently,I bet Leorio san would do the same thing,but i know you learned your lesson well,so be brave,you can break those walls,because you love them right?And there's nothing could tear down those walls,but Love.",Alluka said,smile looming on her face.Kurapika's lips parted,he doesn't know what to say,a young child like Alluka is so great with her words,persuading him and even uplifting his spirits,he swallowed the lump on his throat and fight back the tears that are threatening to fall before he mouthed his words of thanks giving.

"Thank You.",was all Kurapika could muster,but for Alluka,she understood it well,and the many things Kurapika needed and wanted to say with that one word.So she closes her eyes again to sleep,while Kurapika looks at her with awe and with gratitude.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

Rocking her chair,the mysterious woman was impatiently waiting for a phone call that would informed her of the arrival of Kurapika's group to the area.She tapped her pen furiously at her table,and when the phone rings,she quickly answered it.

 

"Hello,did they arrived yet?" she asked fervently,edginess hinted in her voice.

 

"They did,all are going as planned,better notify the others about it,and most importantly do not let Leorio know about his friend's arrival or the plan would to come naught."-the other side replied,all business.

 

The woman smirks contented with the report,she then told the man to keep her updated of the whereabouts of the group.   
The game had already began,the die had been cast,who will win and who is going to lose?


	6. Memories and Alliance

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A mysterious woman and her associates,her connection with Leorio and the enchantress,what lies ahead of this unheralded twist of events that would make an impact to their lives and their fates as well?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Konichiwa ~~ My beloved readers,first of all i wanna thank you all for your unwavering support for my first HXH:Leopika fanfic here on Archives of Our Own,I never expected it to be appreciated or to be read by my fellow fans,and i'm a bit shy about sharing this story but i decided to do it to show my support to the series.Again,arigatou minna!

Leorio leafs through the thick pages of reports and letters his secretary sent to his office an hour ago,he isn't on the mood to bury himself to these pile of papers,he heaved a sigh,what a boring day,he mused to himself.For the tenth time today he checked his phone but there are still no replies from Gon and Killua,he begins to worry,are they off to some dangerous mission again that would imperil both of their lives?Gon is so fond of that,while Killua tags along to provide support.He frowns,he doesn't like the idea,and even Senritsu is not answering her phone,what on earth is happening,he asked himself,his hand holding the phone in a death grip,he was disturbed from his thoughts when he felt a presence behind those closed doors.He tensed,the last thing he needed is someone who had a grudge on him trespassing at his own office,trying to assassinate him.

He listens carefully,he wanted to activated his En but he doesn't want to shy away the intruder,he wanted to catch the person who had been shadowing him for months.So,he decided to wait instead,his hands are sweaty in anxiety,he clenches his fist as he waits for the intruder to reveal himself.

Suddenly,his door opens in a soft thud,he braces himself,his hands gripping a tanto,or a short blade,adding some intense aura on it,his eyes focusing at the door expecting some skilled assassins or bounty hunters to eliminate him.But then he was surprised when he saw a familiar person standing in front of him.

 

"Leorio Kun...",a sweet voice called out to him.

 

"Kalluto!When did you arrived?",Leorio asked shocked while lowering his blades,quickly he approached the child with a smile.

 

"Just this morning,I'm sorry,i didn't call you,i wanted to surprise you.",Kalluto replied quite embarrassed.

 

Leorio put his hands to Kalluto's shoulders,The ex-assassin blinks in surprise,Leorio's smile is so kind it makes her feel at home at last.She returned his gestures thankfully.

 

"It's okay,i understand.Now,I have a reason to leave the hospital early today.".Leorio said.

 

Kalluto eyed him skeptically,as she crosses her arms,feigning disapproval.But Leorio knew better than to believe her antics,so he put his hands around her shoulders and drag her away from his office,Kalluto protests but the old man easily overpowered her and besides,she just let him be.Leorio is the best brother she never had,thinking of Illumi,Milluki especially Killua makes her heart sores.She felt neglected,unwanted and useless before,even to her own family.She's nothing but a murdering tool,someone who works to live up their family's reputation in the society,someone who shall not possess emotions,but everything changed when she joined the Phantom Troupe three years ago,her goal was to enhanced her ability in order to bring back her brother Killua and eliminate his friends,but upon joining the troupe,she learned the painful truth,she was nowhere as powerful as the spiders,but it didn't broke her resolve but rather it ignited her will,she persevered,and there was a certain person who inspired and helped her to became a person she didn't think she was able to become.It was Feitan.

 

It came as a prodigious wave hitting her hard as she drowned from her own memories,that person,one word,FEITAN.Her heart crushed,all of a sudden,she was drifted to somewhere else,her eyes begins to sting,she should not be doing this,she willed herself to come back to her senses,she gasped when a strong firm hands gripped her arms,snapping her out from her nightmare.She blinks in confusion,as she slowly adjust her eyes to see Leorio's eyes looking at her with genuine concern,she wanted to speak but it seems like her voice disappeared,Leorio pulls her to his chest as he strokes her hair.

 

"It's alright,I'm here,Nobody's going to hurt you.",Leorio whispers a promise to her ears,Right,she's having an episode,Kalluto realized,typical result of a traumatic experience.She hold onto Leorio's shirt as she cried her heart out.

 

She thought she already moved on,but just thinking about Feitan triggers such emotions and memories she wished to forget forever.She's already dead,when Feitan died,he took her heart with him as he vanished from her life for eternity.

 

\-------------------------------------------

 

Killua bores his eyes on Kurapika as he was reprimanding Alluka for eating too much sweets,at the back of his mind,since when did these two became too close?Gon had the same thought as well,as they exchanged glances.

Illumi and Hisoka were playing cards,like they built their own world,he was irked,he don't know why,he wasn't sure if it was because he hates how happy Illumi was,as this pervert of a clown plays along with his mischievous grin,he was anxious,he don't know what's going on with their freaking minds,he cannot afford to lower his guard.This whole trip to hunt for the enchantress is telling him that something is amiss.But he don't know what exactly it is.

 

When Hisoka's phone rings,all of the attention turns to him,the magician just smirks at them,as he excused himself to take the call.Killua wanted to eavesdrop but he knew better than to push his luck,whatever these freaks are planning,he would uncover it,for now,he must observe first and find the clues.He met Gon's eyes and they understood the message.Their minds work the same,so it was easy to comprehend what each other's planning.It took years of fighting together and risking their lives on the line to built that trust,their bond is remarkably unbreakable.

 

Hisoka checked if his companions are eavesdropping before he took the call.

 

"What took you so long to pick up?",said the annoyed woman on the other line.

 

"Sorry about that,I made it sure that there was no one to hear what we're going to discuss. ♠",Hisoka purred.

 

There was a short pause before the woman on the other line speak up.

 

"I have you know that there's no escaping the deal,and you signed the contract,you spill the secret and you'll suffer the consequences along with your partner,Illumi.",the woman reminded him for the hundredth time.

 

Hisoka rolled his eyes in irritation,this is why she hated women.They talk too much.

 

"Aye,Aye Captain. ♠",Hisoka feigned enthusiasm,when he forced himself to calm his already building rage.

 

The woman hung up,he cursed,He saw Illumi looking at him,telling him to pull it together because Killua was watching his movements,and he was so intelligent not to see the pained expression on his face.That would jeopardized their mission,and he won't let that to happen,so he pulled once again his neutral face as he turn to Killua and Gon who were watching him with such eager and inquisitive eyes,he felt his crotch tingles as he saw how these kids grown,he couldn't wait to fight them.

 

Kurapika was also observing Hisoka,who on earth called him,The Kurta asked himself,was that person knew about Leorio?His heart races,there's something fishy about Hisoka and Illumi's gestures,on how they secretly look at each other briefly,was it a signal or was he just overthinking?One thing he was sure of was that it's impossible to trust these murderers after what they had done before,he won't let himself be fooled.

 

Illumi whispers something to Hisoka and the evil magician nods as he grins eerily.They all shudders in fear,these two are dangerous,was all on their minds.

 

Kurapika was the one who broke the uncomfortable silence.

 

"Who called you?",Kurapika asked coldly.

 

Hisoka grins as he shuffles his cards,Kurapika tries to calm himself,this evil man is getting to his nerves!

 

"Always a doubter,i see.♠",Hisoka answered,throwing a card of spades,as he reach that with his bungee gum.

 

"Who won't?If it's you?",Kurapika retorted,sarcasm dripping on his voice.

 

Hisoka chortles and so as Illumi,Kurapika frowns,while Senritsu instinctively touches the blonde's arms gently,Kurapika draws in breath,He should not lose control or these weirdos would win.

 

"Just an acquaintance.♠",Hisoka reassured Kurapika and his friends.But they won't believe his crap.But they let it slide.

 

FOR NOW.....

 

Illumi distracted them by informing that they're about to arrive at the heart of the city at 7 pm tonight,that's three hours away,he tell them to do whatever they want to make use of the time,Kurapika remained on their cabin as Gon,Killua and Alluka toured the train.Senritsu accompanied him,she didn't trust Kurapika at times like this especially when they're in the same room as the very man Kurapika despised with his all of his being,Hisoka together with another powerful nen user,Illumi Zoldyck.

 

They are sitting across each other,eyes unblinking and not breaking their contacts,like it was some unspoken sport that whoever breaks their contact first is the loser,neither of the parties want to lose.Senritsu sighed,these men's pride is overwhelming to watch,but she have no choice.She must beside Kurapika at all costs,or her friend would lose it if there's no one is there to reprimand him.

 

As the train continues to paves it way to the city,a certain group was preparing for their arrival.All traps are laid,no chance of escape,they are cornered!A smile looms on a woman's face as she hung up,she received a phone call from her associate,three hours from now and her guests would arrive,she sips her wine longingly as she peers at the glowing lights that illuminates from the city through the high and tall glass windows of her suite.

 

Her telephone was ringing endlessly but she just won't pick it up,she knew who exactly the caller was...

 

It's none other than the annoying,Pariston Hill!

**Author's Note:**

> Hi,thank you for reading,you can give me your honest opinions,be kind to me :)


End file.
